Vignettes
by Spinley
Summary: Ace Attorney stories in less than one-thousand words with any genre, any pairing, and any case. Requests accepted, and ratings vary.
1. PxM: It's A Pro, I Guess

**Vignettes**

Ace Attorney stories in less than one-thousand words with any genre, any pairing, and any case. Requests accepted, and ratings vary. Yes, that's right. Requests accepted. And by anything, I do mean anything, so feel free to ask for ridiculous crap if you want. I'm up for it.

* * *

_It's A Pro, I Guess._

Word Count: 469

The dinner was traditional among the six Kurain elders. Twice a month they would gather to discuss courses of action for troubles within the village, and though all six had different ways of handling business, a solution somehow always presented itself. Today, however, there was much to contemplate and argue over as news had just reached the village yesterday that Master Maya Fey was engaged to the fraud Phoenix Wright.

"What would she even see in him?" crowed the first elder as she poured tea for the women. "I have seen him nowadays; he looks homeless!"

"Who knows, though?" retorted a second elder. "Mystic Mia obviously saw the good in him, and Pearl thinks he's to die for."

The third chimed, "She _does_ gush about him, doesn't she?"

"Not that her word can be trusted," said the fourth elder with her matter-of-fact tone. "She _is_ the child of Morgan Fey."

The fifth nodded vigorously in agreement. "Exactly! Besides, she's only sixteen and very naïve."

"But she's always calling Wright the 'special someone' of Mystic Maya," the third elder asserted. "There must be some basis for that."

The second frowned. "Maybe he's a great homemaker?"

"He _does_ have a daughter he's raising," the fourth elder reminded the others with a nod.

The first elder, however, shrieked, "A _daughter_?"

Frightened, the fourth nodded, "I-I thought you knew."

"I think Mystic Maya said she was about Pearl's age," said the fifth elder. "Fifteen or so."

The third paused, then asked the obvious question, "How old is Mr. Wright?"

"Thirty-three," recalled the first elder.

"He would have been..." The fifth calculated. "...eighteen when she was born."

"That's right!" exclaimed the second. "My, that's _young_."

The fourth reasoned slowly, "And if the girl isn't Mystic Maya's, whose could it be?"

There was a long pause, and the third and fifth elders were the only ones brave enough to speak the first assumption, "...Iris?"

"Oh, dear, I hope not," the second admitted immediately.

The first elder sighed angrily, pounding her fist on the test. "None of this is getting us to our goal! Who cares who the mother is if it is not Mystic Maya? All this talk is just making me dislike him more!"

The fifth, third, and fourth elders all nodded in agreement. The second elder sighed. "Well, let's hear what _she_ has to say," she said, pointing to the sixth elder who had yet to speak. "What do _you_ think of Mr. Wright?"

The sixth and meekest of the elders paused for a moment, then said, "Well... I'll bet he's good at fingering."

No one else spoke for the rest of the dinner.

* * *

I like the idea of the Kurain elders being gossips, haha. And yes, this whole story was a lead up to a pun that's been in my head for FAR too long. I'm sorry, I couldn't resist.


	2. PxM: The Pleasure's Mine

This one's a little dirtier (okay, a lot dirtier), so **rating: T+**. Also, it's fun to torture Apollo. Phoenix/Maya ahead, so kiddos be warned!

* * *

_The Pleasure's Mine_

Word count: 420

He had always had a skilled tongue. Maya knew that much first hand. She had seen him in court, managing to finagle his arguments just so to get a witness to slip up. Even after seven years out of the courtroom, Phoenix had yet to lose his touch, wielding that talented tongue of his with an almost unexpected level of expertise and vigor. Of course, this current situation had nothing to do with words...

Tossing her head back, letting her black hair cascade off of the desk (beads long forgotten somewhere in the floor), Maya pushed the light blue hat right off Phoenix's head so she could grip his hair, her other hand clutching the desk's edge in a vain attempt to steady herself. While it was not abnormal for the two to make love at some point during her visits, she was surprised at his eagerness this time around. What would Mia think if she knew what the two were doing on his old desk? Or the Kurain elders? The master of Kurain being ravaged by a so-called fraud of an ex-attorney. What a shock that would be.

Maya let out a little moan, unable to keep them in any longer. Phoenix must have approved of the sound. Gasping, she wrenched her eyes open at the feel of his finger, only to catch sight of a lot of red. Upiside-down red.

"M...Mr. Wright?"

In the doorway stood that young defense attorney Nick had told her about, bewildered and blushing brighter than his suit. She blushed as well, unable to do much but thank Mystic Ami she had yet to fully remove her robes.

Phoenix's head moved – much to her dismay – up from between her legs, a silly, almost embarrassed grin covering his face. Years ago, he would have hidden under the desk and let her explain, but Maya had to admit, she kind of liked this new "Devil may care" Nick. He certainly had no quarrels with awkward.

"Ah, Justice. I was wondering when you'd be back. Did you manage to get the file?"

"Y-Yeah, I d-d-did..."

Phoenix chuckled. "Oh, right! I forgot you two haven't met yet. Maya, this is the attorney I was telling you about, Apollo Justice. Justice, this is my girlfriend, Maya Fey."

"P-Pleasure to meet y-you," Apollo stuttered out, trying not to stare and obviously wishing to leave.

Maya grinned, unable to help herself. Nick was such a bad influence. "Oh, no, the pleasure's _mine_."

* * *

I do love me some Phoenix/Maya, but I will write for any couple. So, y'know. Requests are accepted.


	3. PxM: Satisfaction

Written for Speed And Write, who requested Edgeworth convincing Phoenix he loved Maya just after 3-5. Honestly, I don't like how this one turned out, and if you don't like it, Speed And Write, I'll rewrite it. I had some trouble determining how I wanted it to go, but while I'm not happy with it, it has an okay layout. I dunno. Review if you think otherwise?

* * *

_Satisfaction_

Word Count: 642

"Miss Fey means a lot to you, doesn't she, Wright?"

Phoenix stopped, turning back to look at Edgeworth with a suspicious glare. He urged Maya to go ahead outside and hail a cab before responding, "Of course she does. Why even ask?"

The prosecutor smirked, that sort of upturn of the lips he did in court when hiding important evidence from Phoenix, that smirk that perturbed him something awful. He stepped so that his back was to the wall, out of the way as Courtroom No. 10 emptied into the lobby. His formerly pursed lips parted, and he retorted as vaguely as possible, "Confirming my suspicions. And I dare call them... confirmed."

"What suspicions?" _Oh, yes, very clever reply_, Phoenix thought sarcastically. "What are you talking about?"

Edgeworth did that annoying little finger waggle. "Isn't it obvious, Wright? I believe that you are in love with Maya Fey."

Phoenix felt himself blush a very bright shade a red and silently hoped that Maya was still outside. Edgeworth had asked something similar to this once before, he was sure, but this time he seemed so... certain. "W-What? N-No, we're just..."

"Friends? That's a laugh, Trit- Wright."

The deep, familiar tone belonged to Godot, who had stopped the guards escorting him momentarily. His visor was aimed directly for Phoenix, and a small part of him expected a laser or something to shoot out at him, strike in the forehead and turn him into a bumbling mass of nothingness.

Actually, Godot could do that without any laser's help.

"We're not in love!" asserted Phoenix, not sure if they were buying his act. "I mean, we really are just good friends."

Godot laughed bitterly. "Like I said, that's a laugh, Wright. I heard that scream when you thought she was dead. I've seen your worry through this whole trial. A man shouldn't ignore his feelings; that's one of my rules."

"Besides," said Edgeworth, on eyebrow cocked, "I said nothing about her feelings. Only yours."

This was getting ridiculous. "E-Evidence!" Phoenix managed to stutter out. "Prove I love her."

Godot opened his mouth again to speak, but Edgeworth held up a hand to stop him. His face, set with determination and an odd seriousness, turned to Phoenix, gaze penetrating his facade. "Wright," he began, voice steady. "You're afraid of heights, yes?"

"D-Deathly so. What d-"

"Quiet. Do you recall the bridge at Hazakura Temple?"

"All too well, but-"

Godot took over here, following the thought process. "The night of the murder, it was struck by lightening. Remember?"

Phoenix was getting annoyed. "Yes, yes, but why are-"

"And yet you tried to run across it to save the girl. Moron." Godot grinned a little, letting the obvious reason for this dumb action sink in. Phoenix's eyes narrowed before widening, that blush rising in his cheeks once again.

_Oh man..._

Maya poked her head back into the courthouse, frantic. "Nick, hurry! The cab's waiting, and we need to find Pearly!

"L-Look!" he fumbled quickly to Edgeworth and Godot. "I can't deal with this right now! I have to go with Maya, okay?" Bidding the men a farewell, he quickly jogged over to the girl and out to the street, climbing into the cab behind her and getting situated.

It was true, he had done a lot of stupid things for Maya. And it was true that running across a rickety, burning bridge to save her was probably the dumbest of all. But so what? Draping a protective and comforting arm around Maya's shoulders, Phoenix smiled a little to himself. He knew he loved her; he just liked to let Edgeworth have the satisfaction of thinking he figured things out first.

* * *

The ending annoys me, but it's 11:40 PM, and I've already rewritten it several times, haha.

As usual, I take requests for all couples, not just Phoenix/Maya (though I do love P/M).


	4. KxE: Scientifically Speaking

For some reason, I can't respond to everyone's reviews. But I did get all of them, I promise! After this, I have five more lined up. Fun! As always, requests are more than accepted.

Also, this is the first time I've written Klavier/Ema. By the way, this is about Klavier/Ema. It's for Some Call Me Tim and Naoko Suki.

* * *

_Scientifically Speaking_

Word Count: 456

Scientifically speaking, Ema Skye was terrible with emotions.

It had started with the death of her parents. She had no one to talk to, no one to cry to. Lana had internalized her feelings and remained as stoic as ever, so Ema was forced to do the same. And since it was rare for Lana to openly show any love to her younger sister, Ema never got any experience on handling emotions and feelings and things that made life far more complicated than it needed to be.

So when Klavier Gavin, with his eyes glistening and his voice sincere, said, "I'm in love with you, Fräulein," Ema had no idea how to respond.

She stared at him rather blankly for several moments, and he had fully braced himself for rejection when she admitted, "I... I don't know what to say."

Well, it was better than a rejection, he supposed.

"What do you mean you 'don't know'?" he asked, incredulous. "It's a fairly simple response, ja? You either love me or you don't."

Ema frowned, annoyed by his inability to understand. "I don't _know_ if I love you, okay? I'm not sure I even _know_ what love is."

Klavier was the one to frown this time, brows furrowed a little in a way that reminded her of Mr. Edgeworth. She liked that. "How can you not know what love is? Love is what makes the world go 'round! It drives the best musicians to make their mark on the world."

"That doesn't mean anything, Klavier. If anything, that just makes me more confused." She frowned, pouting a little.

He sighed exasperatedly. "Honestly, Fräulein..." How could he get her to understand something so abstract when she herself was so analytical? Admittedly, he liked that about her, but it was a hindrance whenever he tried to be romantic. Like right now.

After a moment's deliberation, Klavier decided to approach this the only way she would understand: Scientifically.

"Let's conduct a little experiment. My hypothesis is that you do love me, and I plan to prove it with science." He shifted from his seat, reaching to take her hand in his. "My procedure is simple. I'll just kiss you, ja? And if how you react will either prove or disprove my hypothesis."

Before Ema could protest the star's lack of proper scientific credibility, Klavier leaned forward and planted his lips directly on her own. On instinct, her hands shot to the sides of his face, slender fingers tangling slightly with sandy blond locks. He held the kiss for several moments before pulling back with a smirk.

"My, my, Fräulein. Flushed cheeks, short breath, trembling fingers. I'd say hypothesis confirmed."


	5. GxF: What Really Happened

Here's some accidental Fran/Gumshoe for Naoko Suki. Happyface! This was written like a third-person limited point-of-view, hence the nicknames and the full names.

I wrote this during my Biology lecture instead of taking notes. I'M SUCH A GOOD STUDENT. (Especially with the final next week. Haha, this was more important.)

* * *

_What Really Happened_

Word Count: 410

If Miles Edgeworth had arrived five minutes sooner, he would have known that the scruffy detective was only in her office because he had the honor of returning some files to her.

He would have seen Franziska sitting comfortably behind her desk, brandishing her whip as she eyed Scruffy suspiciously, ready to strike the moment he made even the slightest slip. She was like a snake, really; always on alert, ready to attack on a split-second instinct. Miles Edgeworth would have seen the way her smallest movement made him cringe in fear as Scruffy approached her desk, file clutched close in hand.

And if he had arrived five minutes sooner, he may have been there to see that Scruffy's shoes were untied, having come loose during his run down the hall. Franziska regretted now that she had not seen it, as his feet were below the horizon of her oak desk. She had been leaned back, relaxed, enjoying the sight of his fear. His shoes, in fact, were very far from her mind, as she was certain they did not even contain the honor of stepping on her floors.

Miles Edgeworth had not seen the clumsy man trip.

Less than a meter from her desk, Scruffy had stumbled over his own two left feet, shoelaces catching as he stepped forward, causing his arms to flail about. The file opened, papers taking to a graceful flight, listlessly flopping about in the air before landing on the floor and desk. But Franziska was not focused on the papers. As time slowed, she was focused on those lips, those chapped lips with the stubble around them coming closer and closer and closer...

All Miles Edgeworth saw was the contact.

He opened the door a mere fraction of a second after the papers met their resting places, after Gumshoe's lips had landed on her own in such an awkwardly precise way. Both prosecutors were frozen, unable to think or speak or move. Gumshoe took this moment to break away and apologize hurriedly – "S-Sorry, pal! I d-didn't mean that!" – and run out, bumping into Edgeworth on the way out and almost tripping twice. Knocked out of his daze, Edgeworth looked to his sister and grinned.

"Really, Franziska? Detective Gumshoe? I never would have guessed," he said, voice practically patronizing.

She flushed brightly, anger in her every feature. She would _never_ live this down, even if he had known what really happened.

* * *

As always, feel free to request. Coming up next: Miles/Franzy.


	6. MxF: Waiting

Ah, such an underrated couple. Some Miles/Franziska for Red-winged Blackbird , and yes, I know it's REALLY REALLY LATE. I'm sorry! One distraction led to another and projects piled up, and these somehow ended up below another fanfiction I've been working on. Anyway. I'm not too overly proud of this one as I wrote half of it a few months ago and finished it up a few minutes ago, haha. I hope you enjoy it, and I hope the ending makes sense. Up next (and hopefully in just a couple days) will be some delightful crack for Obsessed With Too Many Things.

Anyway, here's some fluffy M/F at a near-T rating for suggestive topics.

* * *

_Waiting_

Word Count: 450

"How long?" Miles asked, much more frantically than she had anticipated. Shutting the bathroom door behind her, Franziska purposefully avoided looking him in the eye.

"Fifteen or so minutes," she murmured, quite unsure of how to act. This was really the last thing she had expected to come out of their little affair. No, it had not even been an affair. It was more of a fling, a passionate little tryst.

Dammit, she was getting far too good at lying to herself.

Miles, suddenly very interested in that pocketwatch she had bought him last year, sighed heavily. "How could we have been so careless? We're both usually so... meticulous. This is highly unlike us."

"You were in charge of preventing this," Franziska quipped. She could not tell if that was anger or anxiety in her voice. "We are in no way ready for this, Miles Edg- Miles." Another slip-up. Today was _not_ her day. "We both have our careers, our lives..."

"This isn't exactly something we just can't make time for, Fran." The normally affectionate shortening of her name was lost in her worry. She began to pace, each step dragging them closer to the inevitable. Miles checked the time. "Eleven more minutes. Roughly."

"This is going to take forever."

Moving to sit on the edge of the bed, Franziska buried her face in her hands. This was not something she could handle. Franziska von Karma was certain that she could handle everything _except_ this. When she dislocated her shoulder as a teen? No emotion. Her father's conviction? Not even a tear. But this simple little miracle had caused a lump to lodge itself in her throat, threatening to blossom into a sob if she so much as spoke.

Several minutes passed before Miles broke the silence with a coarse, "It should be... ready now."

Franziska stood and forced herself to stay standing despite her legs feeling like gelatin. Entering the adjacent bathroom alone, she took a deep breath and approached the small stick that would decide her future.

Standing almost fearfully by the door, Miles turned as she stepped out. She looked up to him and murmured, "Negative," though the relief he expected to see in her was not evident. He frowned.

"Is something the matter?"

With a sigh, she shook her head. "No, nothing. This simply means we have no time for any more mistakes." Her look of seriousness blossomed into a smirk that caught him off guard. "We will simply have to try harder next time."

Miles chuckled, moving to kiss the woman's forehead. "As you wish, dearest," was his only reply.


	7. Break: And the Blue Suit hangs

Not exactly a chapter, but I figured you guys might enjoy it. The next vignette - still for Obsessed With Too Many Things - will be up in the next few days. This is just a poem I wrote for my Creative Writing class that I decided to share as a little break for six chapters well done. :D I hope you like it! As said, normal vignettes will return next chapter.

* * *

**And the Blue Suit hangs**

It has been seven years, or so the news claims,  
and the stories all say the same thing.  
Fraud, fake, loser, liar.  
He has heard it all and does not falter.  
The woman he left behind still calls, but the office is empty.  
He is long gone now.  
The girl he brought with him doesn't understand.  
He prefers it this way.  
The boy under his wing is worried and restless.  
He knows he will grow strong.  
And the stories all say the same thing,  
but he knows the truth.  
He always has, and he always will.  
He'll walk alone if he must,  
but it is a worn path of necessary evils,  
a long road of trials both lost and won.  
And the Blue Suit hangs, waiting,  
forever waiting,  
for the day when he rises from the ashes  
and is reborn.


End file.
